


Many Pieces

by Duzzie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Nakama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duzzie/pseuds/Duzzie
Summary: 100 Word Drabbles.





	Many Pieces

****

 

 

> **Of Silences**

****

 

There is a silence hanging in the air around them. They look at their captain - his eyes hooded - and wait, exhausting, trembling, but still.

And then he jumps up with a thunderous rumble; a laugh bursting forth.

He says, "We did it!" and the faintness of loss echo around them, quietly, while they weep at the sight of his deafening smile. 

Many years later they gather around his grave - next to his brother's - and it's a silent day, but the sun is shining and his voice filters throughout their ears and they think, each on to themselves, 'We did it.'


End file.
